Whispers in my Mind
by Chronic Procrastination
Summary: With threats around every corner Bella has gone into hiding. She's in a nowhere town seemingly safe. What happens when she runs into what she believes to be exactly what she's running from? Can the Cullen family help her or will they choose to save themselves? What is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

Prologue:

My feet thudded faster and faster as I ran harder trying to put distance between me and the blonde abominations that were chasing me.

I could sense them out of my periphery, shadows that flitted right behind me at speeds the average eye would never be able to pick up on. Thankfully I wasn't relying on average eyes.

The more my adrenalin spiked the stronger my wards became as they pulsated, sensing the danger and wrapping me in a dark cocoon. I trusted my wards, they had yet to fail me but I was not one for taking chances. The two monsters behind me would not hesitate to strike if they sensed one millisecond of weakness.

_Faster, Soare. _

It was a soft whisper ghosting across my mind, a feeling I have grown accustomed to. I listened, using my last burst of energy and pumping my legs just a little harder. I had no idea where I was going.

_Not much farther now just follow the energy pulse. _

Another whisper.

Where are you taking me? I can't fe-

The energy around me pulsed and stretched, rapidly changing from a dark blue to a soft green as it sensed an energy source nearby. My ward tugged sharply to the right and I followed it's lead, abruptly turning into a small patch of woods that led to an open field. Tall grass slapped against my legs as I ran but it didn't slow me down. I couldn't see anything in the darkness as I blindly followed my ward. It was humming insistently still shining a soft green that was beginning to mix with a bright purple.

Two?

Frantically she scanned her surroundings trying desperately to find what her ward was pulling her toward.

_Left, Soare!_

She spun to the left never breaking stride. She could feel the energy around her thickening as she came closer to the source of the green and purple. Behind her the two were advancing, low growls of frustration at her solid energy field. They had been banking on the constant ward draining her power.

Finally up ahead she saw a small building with tiny windows surrounded by what looked like hundreds of thick tendrils and vines of woven purple and green magic. With no energy left to break the ward she closed her eyes when she reached less than a foot away preparing to either slam into the solid ward or be captured roughly by her pursuers.

_Crack_!

She jolted forward as one of the things behind her slammed into her ward as a last ditch effort to get to her before she made it through the property ward. Her ward flashed and fell leaving her completely exposed before she dropped go the ground too exhausted to fight them off anymore.

This was it. Enough was enough. She was tired of running anyway.

A loud growl ripped through the air but no pain ever came. She opened her eyes to find her pursuers mere feet from her snarling but unable to attack for they were halted by a wall of energy. Purple and green woven like translucent ivy all around her.

She had fallen through the property ward.

_You are safe now, Soare. _

That last whisper passed comfortingly through her mind as darkness enveloped her.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of soft fur surrounded her as she became aware of where she was. Her exhaustion had thrown her into a deep sleep, and with that came a trance like meditation. In front of her was the same thing that awaited her each time she drifted into unconsciousness, A dark void swirling with dark colors very similar to a sparkling galaxy.

This was the spirit plain.

She ran her hands through the soft white fur she was curled up with before meeting the warm brown eyes of her spirit guide Luna.

_Welcome back_

"Hey Luna. Where's Gran?"

_She is shadowing your pursuers to ensure they are no longer an immediate threat. _

"Does she recognize the purple or green energy that we encountered?"

_She was unsure of the exact answer but she believes the green energy belongs to the Irish coven. Be cautious, the two you have encountered are powerful. Though they have yet to pose a threat to your physical state. _

That was a relief. She had encountered others before that have used her energy depleted vulnerability to try to leech her soul energy in her unconscious state and it was not a pleasant experience. The feeling of someone tampering with your soul is not a recommended sensation.

"Thanks for the update. How much longer do I have?"

_Not much longer now. Your energy is replenishing rapidly as usual. _

Suddenly the void around her shifted and the inky blue and greens bled into a soft green which began tp glow brighter and brighter until it became almost blinding.

"Luna what's happening?" Her voice had taken on a slightly panicked edge. She had been traveling the spirit plain for years now and nothing like this has ever happened.

_It appears as though my warning for caution was for naught._ Luna's voice was slightly awed.

"What does that mean? What is happening?" The area around them began to fill with what looked like long green vines. For the first time since she had began traveling in this realm she felt frightened. Yet she was confused at her guide's lack of negative reaction.

_Be calm. It appears as though one of the magic handlers you stumbled across is healing you. What you see is another's magic binding with yours. They overrode your defenses to _heal _you. _

"But you said my magic was replenishing normally? Why would they do that?" Everything was getting hazy and unfocused as it always did when she was preparing to switch back to her physical being but this time it was horribly unsettling given that she was no longer in control.

_I can feel it because I am part of you. However to them you are merely a young magic handler in distress. _Luna's voice began to fade. _Do not be frightened. If you need me I will come. _

The last part of Luna's sentence was a faint whisper as she prepared to descend back into the physical realm.

Snap!

Ow. That was more abrupt than usual. Her whole body felt like it had been electrocuted. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself before hesitantly opening her eyes.

Above her stood a woman with long red hai, wild curls framing her face like a fiery orange halo. Her pale skin offset her eyes which were a stunning mint green. Freckles dusted her cheeks and nose giving her a friendly appearance that fit well with the relieved look on her face.

"Welcome back. Do you know where you are? What was that outside? Who were those two hell children chasing you?" On her other side was a girl not much older than her with hair so dark it look like it had been dipped in oil. It was shiny and wavy contrasting drastically with her pale skin but not in an unappealing way. Her eyes were a light blue that sparkled with excitement.

The red haired woman glared at the woman across from her. "Ileana stop! She just came to. Give her a minute to get her bearings before you ramble out a hundred and one questions." Her eyes then landed on me and they had a gentle look. "I apologize for my sister. She's a little socially stupid."

Ileana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "_I'm _socially stupid? Says the hermit that barely leaves the house!" Before the red head could fire back I cleared my throat to bring their attention back to me.

"May I have a glass of water?" In the midst of their arguing she had realized her mouth felt like sandpaper.

"Oh! Yes of course!" The next thing she knew she watched as Ileana held her hand out making a pitcher and a glass slide across a nearby table without her ever touching it. They waited until she finished her water before they spoke.

"What brought you here? It's not everyday someone just stumbles through our wards being chased by two soul eaters."

"I guess I should explain that."

Taking a deep breath she started her long explanation.

"Two days ago I realized I was being tracked by the two vampires you saw outside. I picked up on their energy signatures repeatedly and that's not something that happens by chance. I tried to lure them out further from town in case I needed to defend myself. That's not something I want humans to see. That would put me in even more danger and if I managed to escape those two trackers I'd have more on my trail within hours. About a mile from here they started attacking. They have powerful abilities in the vampire community, the girl can cause pain with a single glance, no physical contact needed and her male counterpart can strip you of your senses making you completely defenseless. Fortunately, their abilities cannot breach my wards but they chased me hoping that my energy would deplete and my wards would fall. As I was running I felt a tug on my ward telling me there was a magic source nearby and I ran in the direction it was coming from hoping that whomever or whatever it was would be able to help me. When I reached the edge of your property ward I was prepared to try to breach it with my magic but the vampire knocked into me and I just kind of fell through."

They sat there stunned for a moment with the new information before Ileana spoke up.

"What is your name?" Well that was an easy start.

"My name is Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella. This is my sister Maggie and you already know my name. Now that that's out of the way would you mind telling us how you managed to just fall through wards that took us over a month to put in place. We reinforced those wards to be so thick it would take a damn magic blast stronger than ten grenades to breach it, yet you fall through with no resistance."

"I have no idea. I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Why are they tracking you?" Maggie asked with a very scrutinizing look.

This was where I had to tread carefully with my words.

"The overseer of the vampire world finds me interesting so he's sending his henchmen after me." There that's the simplified version.

My body is tense waiting for the inevitable questions. They never came.

"Where is your coven? Are they sending you help?"

"I have no coven." Both women looked confused and for good reason. All magic handlers came from a coven, the magic running through your being would share a commonality from your coven. The only reasons that a witch wouldn't have a coven are it was either decimated or they've been exiled. A truly heinous crime must be committed for a coven to turn their backs on one of their own.

She watched as both women tensed, their auras glowing with slightly more power. A common reaction when faced with a potential threat.

"What do you mean you don't have one?"

"I was not raised with my birth mother. Her coven has chosen not to claim me based on my mother's crimes before I was born."

"What about your father?"

"My father was not a magic handler." At least not in the sense that you're asking.

"What coven was your mother from?"

My entire body froze. I hate this question.

_Tell them, Soare. _

At least she had a small bit of comfort knowing that Gran was back.

"My mother was an Aldea witch from the Northern Romanian coven." Maggie shot from her chair.

"Your mother was Rena Aldea the traitor? Oh you poor girl!" Of all the the reactions she had to go for, pity was the least welcomed.

"Please Maggie the last thing I need is another person's pity."

This questioning had become even more uncomfortable than she had anticipated. It was time to go. It seemed like it was always time to go.

"Well you guys thank you for helping me. I appreciate your hospitality but I should go. I have to make it to another town before evening." The sisters shared a long look, both seeming to have the same thought.

"We don't pity you Bella. It's a shame that you've had to go through this alone all because of something your mother did years before you were born. But pity is for the weak and for you to have made it this long on your own that must not apply."

She was stunned silent. Maggie kept going.

"Where are you going to go? If those two soul eaters track you down again what will you do? Not every town has a magic handler and not all of them are good souls even if you do find one. You can't keep running alone."

"I've made it this far on my own as you just pointed out. If I can't run, I fight. I've done it before and I'm sure it won't be the last time either." She took their silence as her signal to leave. She had just about made it to what she assumed was their front door when Ileana spoke.

"What if you stayed here for a bit? We could use some new company and the trackers can't sense you here. Unless they're waiting close by they'll probably assume you moved on."

"I can't just stay here! I have no money to pay you for food and whatever else. Plus I'm a total stranger, you're going to let a complete stranger move in with you?"

Maggie's turn to speak again. "You're not a total stranger, our magic is slightly bound now. I felt some of your soul essence while you were unconscious. Your soul was pure, maybe a little sad and tinged with a bitter edge but still pure at it's core. That's enough for me to know you are trustworthy."

At that moment she finally realized how truly lonely she'd been the last few years. The sadness seeped into her mind like a floodgate opened pulling with it debris in the form of memories that had been pushed aside and half buried so that she could keep going, keep moving a few steps ahead of her pursuers. The realization of how tiring it had been to spend the last four years constantly running was like having a bucket of ice water dumped over her head.

She had been barely existing with only Luna and her Gran to talk to for the last year. Never staying long enough to make friends, not bothering to give her trust out past the surface level.

Now she was given an opportunity to make friends and just be for a little while and that thought alone lifted some of the weight from her shoulders that she hadn't even known she'd been carrying.

But her rational mind made her hesitate. She had gone through this before, believing that she was safe because she had found help and horrible things had happened.

"You'll be safe here, Bella." It was as if they had read her mind. She looked into both women's faces, both seemed trustworthy. There are two of them, there's safety in numbers.

"Ok. For a little while." Two faces beamed back at her pleased with her decision.

-'-'-''-

That point marked a pivotal moment in my life that would forever change the course I would take. Looking back now I'm not sure if I regret it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

6 months later

"Mothaigh mo ghrá, mo fuinnimh, lig dom tú a chothú, lig dom tú a neartú" Maggie was kneeling on the ground with her fingers buried in the dirt chanting a spell I had grown very familiar with.

During my stay I had learned many things about the sisters through watching, listening, and just outright asking. Maggie was a gifted earth witch. She was deeply connected with everything in nature. Right now she was bonding with her flowers, urging them to nourish themselves with her energy and love. I'd come to enjoy taking walks in the surrounding woods with her because it was an experience unlike anything I'd ever seen. The trees would seem to reach for her, caressing her with their leaves when she passed by a low hanging branch. Animals were unafraid of her, they would come close enough for her to run her fingers through their fur before they ran off to continue on with their day. It was incredible. I had never before encountered a witch that had connected with the earth itself. Of course that aspect of her power was pleasant but she also had the potential to present one hell of a challenge if someone were to provoke her. A human would stand no chance if they chose her as a target for a nefarious action. Between her ability to summon vines at will and cause the ground to literally open up beneath your feet she was more than capable of defending herself. Other beings would present a greater challenge since she had no previous experience with them but after our daily sparring sessions that we'd decided on out of sheer boredom, she became a difficult adversary. Maggie's ability to conjure fire with a whispered word would be very helpful if Aro's trackers came back for me.

"You know your life would be a hell of a lot more exciting if you spent half of the time you spend talking to plants trying to find a man." Ileana laid on a woven blanket in a vibrant blue and purple bikini, sunglasses hiding the mischievous twinkle I knew was present in her sparkling blue eyes.

"My plants are much smarter than the men you waste your time with. I think I'll stick to my roses." I watched as a little bud bloomed happily before my eyes. What was once a tightly closed rosebud was now a bright, blood red rose.

Ileana scoffed as she flipped over on her stomach. "It's not my mind that needs stimulation, sister." She said as she wiggled her hips suggestively.

Maggie rolled her eyes but a soft blush covered her cheeks.

This was what I'd been missing without even knowing it. Being able to listen to playful banter while relaxing in the sun. For years I had spent my life running from town to town trying to stay under the radar. Never making deep connections, no family, no friends. I was basically homeless with no one.

_Not anymore, Soare. You have friends who have become your family._

"I know, Gran."

At hearing my whisper, Maggie looked up from her flowers. "What did you say Bella?"

"Oh nothing. I just got lost in thought. I guess I just spoke to myself by accident."

That was the only guilt that she still carried. She still lied. She lied by omission. These two women had trusted her, showed her their talents, let her live in their home, and yet she had not been as open. She had still not yet told them of the true reason behind Aro's obsessive hunt for her.

_Tell them, Soare. They will not turn you away. _

That's exactly what was holding her back and Gran knew it. She was so afraid that once they found out they would realize the danger that they were in by having her there and force her to leave.

This was the first place in a long time that had felt like she might be able to call it home and she didn't want to let it go.

I closed my eyes letting the sun warm my skin as I breathed in the sweet scent of Maggie's fragrant flowers.

No. Not yet. Just a little longer.

"Bella." My body jolted as I felt someone shake my arm. Ileana stood over me, the setting sun creating a shining halo around her dark hair. "We're heading inside. I'm pretty sure you don't want to sleep out here all night. I can't imagine the things that would try to crawl into your orifices." Than thought made me sit bolt upright and shudder.

"Thanks for that, Lea. Now I'm going to be thinking about that when I lay down inside too."

"Who knows, maybe it's about time you had something try to get in your orifices." Ileana giggled as I bumped her with my shoulder, my face was glowing so red it felt like it was on fire.

I let one thing slip after a night of a little too much wine and I'll never hear the end of it.

Even in these playful easy moments I still felt heavy with guilt. My brain still focused on preventing my secrets from being revealed. Always careful to avoid skin to skin contact with anyone if I could help it.

**Bang!**

My train of thought was cut off by a loud explosion that rocked the ground causing me to stumble against the rough stone wall of the house. Ileana and Maggie came running out of the door both wearing looks of panic.

"What's going on?" I asked but a part of me already knew the answer. This was inevitable. All good things had to come to an end.

"Something is trying to breach the property ward." Another loud explosion rocked the ground.

"Mags, can you feel that? That's magic! Why would we be being attacked by magic handlers?" Ileana's words made me shudder. If the vampires are using magic handlers this was going to be much harder than before. How were they supposed to fend off vampires _and_ magic users?

**Bang!**

Another explosion rocked the ground. The three women ran toward the sound but stopped dead as they took in the sight before them.

At the edge of the ward stood six vampires and two magic handlers. The magic handlers were blasting the property ward with glowing masses of energy. They watched as the ward wavered but held.

'Luna I need you!'

My mind screamed for my spirit guide as I assessed the threat. There was no way they'd be able to fend off this many attackers, even with the sparring lessons.

_I am here to help. _

'Luna I need you to channel Gran. I need to know as much information about those magic handlers as possible.'

_Of course. I will need some soul power. _

I closed my eyes and quickly began chanting the meditation mantra Gran had taught me.

"Sufletul meu, mintea mea, carnea mea, puterea mea sângerau unii pe alții, esti esența mea, Sufletul meu, mintea mea, carnea mea, puterea mea sângerau unii pe alții, esti esența mea…"

I heard a gasp as I felt the familiar sensation of my soul power building. My skin was alight with tingles from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

_It is done. I shall be waiting if you need me. _

She felt Luna recede and the strong presence of her Gran channel in.

'Gran I need you to tell me what I'm dealing with here. What do you see?'

**Bang! Bang!**

Two more blasts and the ward wavered again seeming to stretch very thin but still it held strong.

_The older magic user who is creating the red energy bursts is from the French coven, the DeLacrouix line I believe. They are known to be skilled offensive magic handlers but their defensive magic is notoriously sub par. The other is a magic I have not seen but possibly have heard of. Do not hold this as absolute fact but I think that smoky gray magic wielded by the woman belongs to the Egyptian coven. If that is indeed the case be extra careful Soare they are magic extractors. They will leech your magic from you through physical contact. Do not let her touch you. Be cautious, Soare. _

'Thank you, Gran.'

"That ward isn't going to hold much longer

Those magic users are giving it everything they've got. What do we do?" Maggie asked with a tinge of panic. Bella's previously glowing skin momentarily forgotten.

At that moment one of the vampires stepped forward. He was tall and lean with shaggy brown hair that made him seem young. However if you looked a little closer his eyes showed his age. A determination shone through encased in sheer confidence that only came from many victories.

'Bella. Give yourself up and there will not be any violence here today. We are under orders to bring you back to Volterra but we are not to harm you or anyone else unless you resist."

I looked over to Maggie and Ileana who were both standing close, each of them wearing looks of fear.

Squaring my shoulders I looked at Ileana who looked back with a knowing look. Turning my gaze to Maggie I locked eyes with her.

Lowering my voice to a whisper, "I will fight. Can you both hold wards for lengths of time?"

I couldn't do this to them. They did nothing to deserve this. They opened their home to me, I couldn't repay them by asking them to risk their lives for me.

As I took a step forward preparing to face the group head on a hand shot out and gripped my upper arm forcefully. I looked up in shock to see a fire burning in Maggie's eyes that I'd never seen. Her eyes were locked on the brown haired vampire.

"You will not come to my home and threaten me or my family. She will not be going anywhere with you today or any other."

"Maggie don't do this. This isn't your fight. I cannot ask you to protect me."

"You didn't ask. You don't have to Bella. You're part of our family now and we protect those we love."

"Seconded." Ileana chirped.

My heart was heavy with emotion but I did not have time to process it because the man was speaking again.

"If that is your final decision then so be it."

With those words the magic handlers let loose two more huge blasts that breached the ward.

Without pause the vampires rushed in at speeds that were too fast for a normal magic user to see.

For me though it simply looked like a fast jog as I watched through the eyes of a spirit walker.

I felt the familiar feeling rise up in my chest as my hold on my magic loosened and my defensive ward raised.

"Lea! Maggie!" I lunged for them. The vampires were mere inches away when I wrapped my ward around them. I watched as Maggie's mint green magic wove into the light blue of my ward strengthening it and causing it to hum. Agitated two of the vampires, a large barrel chested dark haired male and an auburn haired female, lunged forward landing powerful hit after hit against our ward but nothing happened. It held strong.

Ileana reached forward and laid a hand against the ward muttering a string of words too low for me to hear. Within moments I felt a subtle charge flow across my magic.

The large male lifted both hands slamming them down onto the ward. With the power of his blow I was prepared for the ward to be breached, instead he was thrown back violently as a burst of bright purple exploded around his arms. I watched as he landed several yards away seemingly unable to move either of his arms. The panicked cry of the female brought me back as she flew back past the magic handlers to the vampire that had just been blown back.

My focus was diverted as the male magic user stepped forward yelling an incantation in what I assumed to be French before joining hands with the woman. I watched as his blood red magic twisted around the smoky gray of the females binding together in a thick cloud before sending it shooting forward in one massive blast.

My ward expanded shooting out like it was pushed as I attempted to counter the attack to no avail. Our ward was gone and stumbled back a few feet.

Suddenly vines stretched out from the ground like massive green arm wrapping themselves around the magic users and squeezing like leafy boa constrictors. The female used her one loose arm to conjure a handful of fire burning her way out of the vine but the male was trapped. His sharp scream pierced the air as we began to hear the sickening crack of bones.

"Raphael! No!" The female magic user screeched as she attempted to burn the vine from his body. It was too late. The vine squeezed Raphael's body once more and his body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. His body was arched in an unnatural shape as it lay on the ground, his spine having been snapped. "You were a good companion. Rest well my friend." i watched as his soul, a fiery red mass, rose toward the spirit plain swirling and lurching as it went. No one else could see it but I could and the sickening realization that one of the three of them would carry these broken souls with them haunted her.

What the hell?

Her blood ran cold as she watched the woman who had just been kneeling next to her lifeless friend reach out and grab the swirling red of his departing soul.

How is that possible?

She does absorb magic! Gran was right!

The woman's body seemed to eerily glow as she absorbed her former friend's life energy. She turned to face Bella and her two friends.

"You will regret that." The very next moment everything descended upon them at once. The six vampires split up amongst the three of them. The large male that had been injured along with the female who had ran to him headed toward Ileana, two blond males one short and stocky the other tall and lean targeted Maggie, and finally the brown haired vampire that spoke earlier and the pain causing female went for me.

I could feel the blonde's power clawing at the barrier around my mind trying to force its way in. Concentrating on my magic I focused on making a mass of electricity that shot forward from the tips of my fingers landing mere centimeters away from the girl as she barely managed to dodge it. As I was trying to dispatch her the male lunged for me, I dove to the right but he grabbed ahold of my ankle and squeezed until I heard a snap. Releasing a pained scream I hit the ground hard.

_Focus through the pain, Soare. _

He still had ahold of my ankle. Quickly muttering an incantation that I learned years before I managed to scorch his hand making him jerk back and release my ankle. Pulling my arm back I built up my magic, letting it go in one large blast aimed directly at him. He tried to dodge it but was not quick enough. The blast caught his leg and sent him spinning across the field. Again came the girl not giving me even a split second to collect myself. Another energy blast built up but this time instead of one large blast I shot several small ones at her, she managed to leap out of the way of the first three blasts but the fourth caught her in the dead center of her chest sending her lurching back. That one was quickly followed by two more momentarily incapacitating her long enough enough for one well placed lightning strike.

Her body lay smoldering in the field, purple smoke billowing out from her black robe.

Finally able to take a moment to check in on the sisters she saw Maggie holding her own against the two blonds. Fire encasing her fists as she waited for them to strike, as they advanced the fire flared out at them like a knife scorching their flesh causing them to retreat again. She watched as Maggie aimed at the shorter male encasing him in fire. His howling screams chilled me to the bone as he clawed at his body to no avail. I watched as the fire burnt away his flesh piece by piece. Bone showing through on his face and ribs. Unable to continue watching I looked away.

Ileana was using her telekinetic magic to throw up a shield that her attackers were slamming into and flying back several feet. All of the sudden the auburn haired female lurched forward managing to dodge a telekinetic blast. Her hands wrapped around Ileana's throat and squeezed.

"Lea no!" I sent my magic flying, burst after burst flying toward the female and the barrel chested male. They connected. I ran to her where she lay on the ground hoping with everything I had that she was just trying to breathe from being choked. The sound that left my mouth as I saw what awaited me was nothing short of an agonized wail. The girl that had been the best friend I'd ever had, the closest thing I had ever had to a sister, lay on her side on the ground, her throat crushed, eyes staring blankly up at the sky. The familiar twinkle that was always present in her blue eyes gone. I watched as a beautiful sphere of bright purple rose from Ileana's still form, rising and falling several times as if her soul was trying to fight its way back to her body

At last after a few moments of rising and falling the sphere drifted away rising further and further toward the spirit plain.

_I shall meet her when she arrives. She will not be alone, Soare. There are several spirits waiting with me to recieve her. _

Gran's voice whispered across my mind but this time it brought very little comfort.

Having heard my wail Maggie broke her concentration looking in our direction, once she realized what had happened she turned to run toward us but was blocked by the tall blond male. With a ferocious roar, a sound I never thought I'd hear sweet Maggie utter, she barreled her way to her sister letting loose a massive ball of flames that encased the vampire in a four foot wide ball of flames.

Maggie let out a loud sob as she collapsed on her knees beside her sister. Tears streamed down her face as she reached forward clutching Ileana's body to her as she rocked back and forth.

"No you can't leave me! You can't! I need you!" Her voice cracked. As I watched the emotional display before me my stomach clenched from intense guilt and tears stung my eyes before falling down my face leaving burning salty trails.

_Soare! Run!_

It was too late. My body didn't anticipate the threat so my ward was down, leaving me vulnerable to the two that had not been dispatched. The vampire grabbed me from behind, wrapping his arms around mine pinning them to my sides, his sharp teeth ast my throat.

"Be silent. One sound and I will crush your spine. Aro will not care if you are unable to walk." His icy breath combined with his frightening words caused me to shiver as bone chilling fear ripped through my body.

Maggie couldn't see me. Ileana was gone. No one could help me.

I watched as the energy leech advanced on us. A wicked smile playing at her lips as she took in the scene before her.

"I told you that you would regret your actions against my dear friend and regret them you will." My heart thudded loudly in my chest as I watched her hand reach toward my face.

The moment her overly warm fingers touched my cheek my magic flared inside me. I could feel the agitation in my energy as it fought against the woman's talent. After a few moments she could feel her energy begin to drain.

"Anku, do not take too much. Your need for revenge will not override orders and our orders are to bring her back alive."

"I know what our orders are, Felix. Tread carefully as to not attempt to tell me how to proceed. I shall do as I wish, worry not of my actions instead focus on yours."

"I do not need to tread carefully. I do not care if you take offense or feel slighted. I have been given orders and will see to it that they are followed. Do not presume that you mean more to Aro than you do. If you step out of line I will be more than justified to remove you as a threat to this mission." The energy leech removed her hand from me to hold both of her hand out palms facing me and Felix.

"You know, Bella, you have such delicious magic. Your energy feels like a rush of adrenaline through my veins. You should feel it for yourself, Felix." She pushed out with her hands sending both Felix and I flying through the air. Felix secured me so that he'd take the brunt of the landing but as we collided with the ground the air left my lungs and I registered a searing pain in the back of my head before my vision blurred and the sxene around me shifted.

I was in the spirit plain.

'''What am I doing here? Did I die? Gran! Luna!" I turned in every direction trying to find my spirit guide. I've never walked the spirit plain without her.

_You are not dead. Luna has apparated into the physical plane to protect you._

A voice I was very familiar with rang out from behind me.

-'-

Maggie POV

I held my sister rocking back and forth, hot wet tears drenched my face spilling into Ileana's hair.

My sister is gone. How could I let this happen? I was supposed to protect her and I failed.

"Lea I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I should have protected you. I shouldn't have fought with you as much as I did. I should have cherished every moment with you. I'm sorry!"

My brain couldn't focus on anything other than the loss of my sister, my confidant, the best friend I could ever dream of having. I tried not to look at her neck. What I saw when I ran over to her will be burned into my brain forever.

I could feel when her soul energy left. Our magic was bound tightly having been bound repeatedly since we were children. When her energy left it felt as if someone has ripped a part of my flesh off.

Somewhere behind me I heard voices but I couldn't bring my mind to focus.

Suddenly a loud blast sounded from behind me that ripped me from my grief for a split second allowing me to turn and find out what was happening.

Bella! Oh no, not her too!

I started to leap to my feet but froze as I watched what I would have assumed was a hallucination if I didn't see the woman in front of me stumble back several feet.

A large dome of blue gray energy formed around Bella's still form, the energy so thick I could barely see through it. But that wasn't the part that was shocking.

No that went to the stark white wolf that appeared out of thin air. It's fur so white it seemed to glow with eyes a dark familiar brown. The air around it crackled with energy as it snarled angrily showing its teeth. Blue magic that looked like fire flared around each of its paws. A beautiful creature that was absolutely terrifying to behold.

The wolf advanced slowly toward the woman still snarling. She scrambled back quickly before raising a hand and flinging a gray ball of magic uselessly at the animal who merely leapt sideways dodging the attack. It raised its front right paw before stomping it angrily on the ground sending a blast of blazing blue gray magic hurling right for the woman. At the last moment she managed to dart to the left, the wolf's attack scorching the back of her legs and feet. Her agonized screams echoed across the field.

The wolf continued toward her slowly watching her every move, waiting for her next attack. It came in the form of several long thin strings of magic, each string shining a different color. One was a bright yellow that shined like a wisp of golden thread, the next a vibrant green that reminded her of algae, then came a bright blood red, a gray that looked like smoke, and the same blue of the magic used by the wolf.

The sight of that final strand of blue made the ferocious beast dip low to the ground, rage evident in its face. The hackles on its back stood straight up and the blue fire around its paws flared. She stood awestruck as she watched the animals eyes change from a dark brown to an iridescent white before leaping forward and slashing its great claws through the air.

A burst of light exploded and what appeared to be a swirling void opened and out stepped an older woman with long gray hair loose around her shoulders, her arms were bare and riddled with what looked like ancient runes of some sort carved into her flesh long ago leaving behind white scars.

The energy strands paused mid air as the injured magic handler catalogued the new addition. She must have picked up on the same thing as me at the exact same moment because she let her attack fly with as much force as she could muster.

Something about the older woman wasn't right.

As I looked closer I realized she was almost translucent.

What the hell?

The strands reached the wolf and the woman at the same moment. The beast slashed at the yellow, green, and red threads severing them as easily as if they'd been actual thread. The smoky gray reached the woman who grabbed the thread and pulled hard yanking the magic caster forward hard before snapping the thread all together. The magic caster began to panic, scrambling to try to get away as the older woman grabbed the last thread and twisted the shining blue strand around and around her arm laying it across the runes that had begun to glow. She pulled the thread still attached to the magic caster as if it were nothing until the fearful woman was mere feet from her.

Instead of snapping it like she did the others she caressed the blue thread lovingly. I watched as the thread began to slither its way up the magic caster's arm before wrapping around her throat.

"You have threatened my grandchild for the last time, Soul Leech. You have made it possible for soul eaters to take the life of an innocent of your own kind, a girl very close to my Soare. You have attacked my loved one and caused her great pain. Now you will feel their pain in spades." With that she squeezed her fist closed and yanked her arm back pulling the strand tight around the magic caster's throat. The wolf lurched forward sinking its teeth into the woman's leg. She tried to scream but no sound came out as she clawed at the thread squeezing her neck, her feet kicked to no avail. Her face became purple from lack of oxygen and her attempted weakened. At the last possible moment of consciousness the wolf tore her leg from her body causing blood to spray everywhere, covering its muzzle in dark crimson.

The older woman crouched over the lifeless body of the dead magic caster laying her hand across her chest and muttering lowly. Amazed I watched as orb after orb of different colored balls of energy flew up and out of sight.

Finally the woman stood, catching my eye before giving me a bright smile. The wolf rubbed against her leg as she ran her hands through its soft white fur.

"Thank you, Maggie." And then she and the bloody beast faded away.

She stood there in a decimated clearing full of bodies, scorched ground, craters from several explosions and severed limbs and all she could conjure in her mind was,

What the fuck just happened?

-'-''-''-

**Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. This is my first shot at it so please feel free to review. Let me know how you're liking it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ello all! I'm trying to fight off my namesake and update ASAP but I'm a momma so sometimes trying to wrangle a toddler into pants takes precedence over writing. Bear with me! **

Bella POV

Guilt coursed through me as I stared into the once sparkling blue eyes of my friend. The eyes that once held of twinkle of mischief now appeared dull with raw sadness. A look of confusion and grief marring her beautiful face.

Her life had ended because of me. She died fighting a battle that wasn't hers, her sister was now alone and heartbroken because my presence had put them in danger. A sob ripped through my chest as I fought against the crippling wave of guilt that slammed into me.

It should have been me. They should have let Aro's trackers imprison me and take me away so that I would no longer be a burden to the people I encountered in my time of need. This had happened too many times before.

The old woman who had been baking in her kitchen when I crashed through her door trying to hide from the trackers the first time they had found me. I didn't know back then that vampires had heightened senses of smell and I led them right to her. My ward had sensed magic and pulled me to her. Uwomanunately she had only been a bearer of simple magic and had no defenses when it came to two supernatural beings invading her home in search of a terrified teenager on the run. I had watched as she denied having any clue as to what they were talking about when they questioned her about my whereabouts, I had hidden in the recesses of her pantry masking myself with magic as they broke her neck and drained her body of every last drop of blood. Her empty glazed over eyes seemed to stare at me as I finally exited my hiding place after sitting there for who knows how long. I closed her eyes for her and that night as my body slept I wandered the spirit plain until I found her. I wept an apology until my voice gave out, sobs wracking my body so hard my ribs hurt. Being the kind, gentle woman that she was she had forgiven me before her soul had even left her body.

Next was a kind man named Johan that owned a shop where he did Tarot card readings, in the back he sold spell books that he had come across through his many years of traveling. His shop was heavily warded with a stun and redirect ward. Anyone with ill intent that tried to cross the ward would lose their train of thought and wind up traveling in a completely different direction. I learned many things from him in the few weeks he allowed me to stay. My time ran out one day in winter when a new member of the Volturi guard walked straight through the ward without issue. A beautiful woman with lily white skin and shoulder length hair the color of honey, two glowing ruby red eyes ruining what once looked to be a beautiful face. It turns out she was a vampire who was gifted with a talent for negating shields. She and Johan fought back and forth, him sending magic flying as she dodged and lunged for him teeth bared. Unfortunately she landed a fatal blow to the warlock that had helped me raking her sharp nails across his stomach but not before he had cast out a nasty hex that he had learned from a dark magic user long ago. Unable to resist the call of his spilled blood she sank her teeth into his neck, the first drop of his blood to touch her tongue had burned through her like black fire. She thrashed and screamed and pleaded for it to end but I didn't know the first thing about how to help her nor did I want to. I watched as her flesh began to melt like dripping wax and her bones cracked as she twisted and writhed around the floor and finally the fire inside of her burned through whatever it is that keeps vampires alive because she began to emit purple smoke as I slipped quietly out into the cold winter morning to find another place to stay.

The third had been a relief. It never brought me any guilt or pain because his painful demise was well deserved. I had been traveling for days when I ran into a young man emitting a powerful energy who introduced himself as Xavier. The trackers had been on my trail for weeks and were starting to get too close for comfort so I struck up conversation. I admitted to being on the run but didn't divulge the why or the who. He had sensed my nerves and fear as my eyes darted to each entrance of the restaurant that we were seated in. Not long after my admission he invited me to crash with him for a few days until I figured out where I was headed next. Something deep in the pit of my stomach told me to decline, to run and get away fast but in that moment I had assumed it was the grief from the loss of the first two innocent people who had helped me and tried to stave away my guilt. I needed a place to sleep and a hot shower it had been months since I had stayed anywhere with hot water, instead having holed up abandoned houses and using gas station bathroom sinks to bathe.

Too bad I'd neither gotten the luxury of a hot shower or sleep that evening.

Stepping over the threshold of his home had changed his demeanor completely. Gone was the charismatic, good looking guy I'd been talking to. In his place stood a monster with a sadistic smirk and eyes colder than the arctic. I tried to fend him off with what little defensive magic I knew at the time but he grabbed ahold of my flimsy ward and shredded it like it was nothing more than tissue paper.

I spent the next two days bound to a table, my magic being repeatedly drained until I had just enough to keep me alive. I drifted in and out of unconsciousness unable to take that prolonged torture with hardly any energy left in me. He would stand over me and touch various parts of my body sending his inky into my body to leech my magic from me painfully.

Very painfully.

At one point he began taking too much and his venomous black magic began to rip at my soul energy. It felt as if an evil clawed beast was shredding open my chest. The worst part was at that moment he seemed to feed off of my pain and fear, cackling as I tried desperately to thrash against the thick steel restraints that were pinning me to the cold metal table. Out of nowhere there was a loud explosion from somewhere in the house and then the heavy metal door to the room was ripped off its hinges.

He immediately cast his magic outward toward the intruder hitting the first male sending him flying through the wall behind him. Next two more appeared as Xavier whipped a large glowing black magic orb back and forth between his palms.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you here?" He shouted at them, the orb throbbing between his hands as if it was agitated at being held back, ready to cause damage.

"Give us the little witch. You will not harm her any further. Comply and we won't have to kill you." My vision was fading in and out not allowing me to get a clear image of who was speaking. It was a large figure with a distinctly male voice but that was all I could discern.

Her torturer let out an arrogant chuckle. "You believe that you will actually kill me? Give it your best shot, you filthy bloodsucker. She is mine." With that he hurled the black orb at the large vampire who jumped out of the way with a loud snarl. The magic handler didn't hesitate, quickly conjuring a thick stream of his toxic magic that he sent flying with a sound similar to a cracking whip. The vampire's arm was caught. He roared with anger and pain as the rope of magic scorched his skin before constricting and severing his arm from his body altogether. The second vampire leapt forward lunging at the black magic wielder believing that he was distracted.

He was wrong. The magic that he had just called back whipped forward wrapping around his throat and squeezing until the vampire's severed head fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

The vampire that had been flung through the wall returned with a loud growl, in his hands he had what looked like the thick metal door they had ripped off its hinges.

Xavier began mumbling a long string of words she could not understand before releasing several rapid bursts of magic toward the vampire. The orbs of magic flew forward and at the last moment unfolded into black winged creatures that swooped toward the vampire. He jumped back and began using the door to hit the creatures diving at his head. With loud crunches he dispatched the birds before sending the heavy door hurling at the magic handler.

He flung up a ward but it was too late. The vampire's strength had sent the door flying too fast for him to see. It connected with his head lobbing it completely from his shoulders before smashing it to a bloody pulp against the wall.

At that moment she was thankful for her exhausted state for she did not want to see that image with crystal clear vision, she couldn't stomach it.

"Hello, Little Witch. It seems we finally meet after all these months. You sure are one tough little thing to catch." His smile was not menacing but his glowing red eyes were. "I've been sent to collect you. Aro's orders. Please do not try to fight me, not that I believe you are in any state to do so, but I do not wish to hurt you." He snapped the metal restraints from her body as if they were merely made of cardboard.

She tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness sent the world spinning. "Please don't do this. I don't want to be a part of whatever Aro has planned. I don't want to be one of you or an experiment or something that Aro uses to hurt others." The vampire tilted his head for a long moment, his eyes staring unblinking.

"Why would you choose a life of loneliness and vagrancy over the chance to live in a castle with others who respect your talents and want to help you grow?"

"I don't choose loneliness and vagrancy, I choose freedom. It is not respect among your people it is fear. I've heard stories. I've listened to the atrocities that the Volturi have been a part of and I don't want that for my life." I shuddered as my brain recalled the many stories Johan had told her of the things the Volturi had done. Wiping out an entire coven in Russia out of fear that they would overthrow the Italian royals, the near extinction of werewolves because one of the brothers had a personal vendetta against their race, ripping apart covens of vampires and witches alike in order to collect the most powerful fighters and force them to serve as his army.

They were monsters.

"I don't know what you have heard nor do I care to. I have my orders and I will carry them out one way or the other." With that he scooped her up and began to carry her out of the house. She thrashed and clawed at his face but it was as if he couldn't even feel it.

Her magic was replenishing quickly but not nearly quick enough to be able to fight him off.

Once outside he began running at a speed so fast everything around them blurred. Colors melted together as they moved and her stomach lurched. With much difficulty she managed to relax her body and her mind and drift into unconsciousness.

'Luna!' She called once she registered her presence in the spirit plain. Her spirit guide materialized before her.

_I'm glad you are back. Your magic should be replenished shortly. We must move quickly._ With that she turned and ran down forward only stopping momentarily to beckon her to follow.

'Luna where are we going?'

_I have found someone connected to your magic line. I believe they may be able to help. We must hurry. _

She has found a relative? Why have they not done this before now?

She would wait to ask these questions later. Right now she had to move. Her arms and legs pumped quickly as she tried to keep up with her wolf guide.

After what felt like forever, they came upon a glowing white opening.

_The magic user has left a portal marker for us_

_You must keep ahold of me as we travel through this area of the spirit world. If you pass through on your own you could end up elsewhere in the spirit plain. It would take me a truly long time to locate you and who knows what would happen to your physical being in that time. _

That was not an experiment she would be the test dummy for.

Gripping a handful of Luna's fur, they passed through the portal. Light blue, lavender, and dark purple swirled around in a beautiful ever changing pattern all around them before it began to thin out and change into the image of a large field full of gorgeous wildflowers. Directly in the center stood an enormous weeping willow, it's vine like branches hanging down obscuring a figure seated at it's base.

Luna led the way as they quietly approached the lone figure. Upon reaching the tree she reached forward and swept the leafy branches to the side finally allowing her to see who was there.

Seated at the base of the tree was an older woman with gray hair falling around her shoulders in wild wisps, her face held no signs of age other than a few crinkles around the edges of her eyes and her eyes themselves which were a familiar warm brown. She wore a simple sleeveless green blouse and what looked like a long brown skirt. Simple yet somehow elegant. The thing that drew her attention the most were several white scars littering her arms in strange shapes. They started at the inside of her wrist and travelled all the way to her shoulders.

"Hello Soare, it is wonderful to finally meet you. You are even more beautiful in person." The woman smiled at her showing straight white teeth.

"My name isn't Soare, it is Bella. I'm sorry I don't know who you are." There was something very familiar about her but she couldn't figure out what.

"Oh child, your name is not Soare but you are _my _Soare. You shine so bright, just like the sun. So powerful. So full of potential. I cannot watch your life unfold from this area of the spirit world but I do catch glimpses from time to time. What I could see has made me very proud to call you my granddaughter."

What?

"Granddaughter? You're my grandmother? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me? Why would you be proud of me? Why would you even call me here?"

"Didn't want anything to do with you? Why in the world would you believe that? Had I have known of you, you would have been with me Soare. I only discovered you a short time after I crossed into this world. What has your mother been telling you?" Now the woman who she had just discovered was her grandmother looked angry.

"My mother? My mother has taught me nothing aside from what she left me in her note."

"Her note?"

"Yes. The one she left with me in the blanket I was wrapped in when she dropped me on the doorstep of a human woman days after I'd been born."

"Fata aceea proastă! That stubborn, foolish girl!" Her anger rose as she spouted off several words in a language I was unfamiliar with. "Did she tell you anything important in that note? Anything about our family line? About your magic?"

"No. It said," She began reciting the words she had read hundreds, possibly even thousands of times throughout her life. "Isabella Marie, I am so very sorry to have to do this. If I had any other option in this world I would choose it in a heartbeat, but I don't. You will be safe here and that is all I want for you, to be safe and happy.

When the time is right you will receive this letter, find a place away from the prying eyes of mortals. Focus on the feeling deep in your chest, that you are grabbing ahold of it, stretching it until it wraps around your body like a second skin.

I'm sure you have many questions. Follow the pull and you will find your answers

Stay safe, my darling, and know that I love you more than you will ever know."

"Oh Soare, I am so very sorry. You will never know how much I wish your mother had made different choices. I hope that whoever was blessed enough to have raised you showed you the love you deserved."

"She did." I could not think of my surrogate mother in that moment, my despair over what had happened to her was still too raw.

"I promise, Soare, I will answer any question that you may have and tell you all about your magic line. However right now we are running out of time. My magic thread that I bound to your magic registered that you are in danger. What has happened?"

"Aro Volturi has been hunting me for reasons I am not fully aware of. His tracker has managed to capture me while I was vulnerable. My magic is still replenishing after being drained by a black magic user."

Her grandmother's back straightened abruptly and her demeanor changed. "Is the magic caster still alive?"

"No the soul eater destroyed him."

"That is one small relief then. I can teach you a spell, Soare, but it is only to be used in times where you truly have no other escape. It uses a small piece of soul energy each time. I can teach you offensive attacks and how to strengthen your wards but that will take time that we do not have."

I nodded in understanding encouraging her to proceed.

"Focus on your magic and repeat after me. Acesta este un motiv al sufletului meu să mă angajeze în siguranță, să aud apelul meu și să mă ascund unde nu voi fi găsit. Protejați-mă de cei care doresc să-mi fac rău, în schimb eu sacrific o parte din mine…"

I felt the tingling sensation begin to spread through my body as it prepared to descend back to the physical realm.

"Be careful, Soare. I will see you soon."

With that the familiar rubber band snap pulled me back into my flesh and bone body. Back into the arms of a now slightly panicked vampire.

"Little Witch, what are you doing? What is happening?"

I glanced down to see my physical body begin to fade, becoming hazy and transparent. The strange feeling of being lighter than air rushed from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. In a blink I was now sitting in a dark room blessedly alone. As I registered that the spell had worked and I must be somewhere safe a pain ripped through my chest like my heart was being ripped out slowly.

My promised sliver of soul energy was being collected.

-''-''-'''-'''''''-

Pulling myself from the past I connected back with the here and now.

"Lea I am so, so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I should have never brought this anywhere near you and Maggie. The is my fault. I'm s-"

"Stop!" Ileana's voice cut sharply through my rambled pleading. "This is not your fault. The blame lies with those monsters and no one else." I felt her hand under my chin as she tipped my face back up to look her in the eyes.

"If I had never shown up, you and Maggie would be bickering inside of your home not worrying about bloodshed and soul eaters threatening your lives."

"Bella, this is not your fault. You were frightened and exhausted when you tripped through our ward. You needed us, how much longer could you have ran from those monsters? I don't regret meeting you, nor do I regret helping you. If I could go back in time I'd do it again. I just wouldn't let that blood sucking bitch break my neck."

"Maggie is going to hate me."

"My sister would never be capable of hating you, Bella. I'm sure she's ready to rain hellfire down on those leeches but she'd never blame you for this. You have to go back now. Be there for my sister, make sure she knows she's strong enough to handle this and please be honest with her. Tell her everything. She's a great person to have on your team."

I could feel the tingling once again.

"Tell my sister that I love her and I'll never be far." Her voice faded into a whisper as I fell back down.

Pain.

My head throbbed painfully and the world around me was hazy as I tried to get my bearings.

"Oh Bella thank goodness! How do you feel? Is anything broken?" Maggie crouched over me worriedly examining my body for signs of pain.

"Maggie. I'm so sorry. I will never forgive myself for the pain I've brought you. This is all my fought! I brought them here." I sobbed brokenly.

"Bella! No! This isn't your fault. Honey, you didn't do anything. Those horrible monsters are to blame for this, not you! How could you think I'd blame you?" Her gentle eyes shone with unshed tears as she looked into my eyes. "Hear me when I say this, Bella. i _never_ blamed you and I will never blame you."

"Ileana said you wouldn't hate me. She said the same thing." I watched her eyes widen.

"What do you mean? Oh no you hit your head too hard. I have herbs inside that will stop hallucinations. Can you walk?" I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"I'm not hallucinating. There's a lot that I have to tell you, Maggie. It's going to be a lot to take in but I have to tell you."

"Are you sure? What do you have to tell me? We have to hurry so maybe we should wait until we're on our way before we start I want know how you've spoken to my sister but we need to get out of here first."

"On our way? To where?" I was beyond shocked that she would want to go anywhere with me. I had assumed I'd apologize and at best be sent far away never to return to her presence again.

"Well I have to burn the bodies of the soul eaters before the ones that weren't burnt heal. Once I set the fires it won't be long before someone notices the smoke and I don't want to be here when that happens. Too many questions and not enough viable answers." I sat there stunned as I listened. "While you were unconscious I called a close friend of mine, he has a place for us to stay that's untraceable to magic users and unbreachable by vampires. So we need to load Ileana into the truck, pack a few things, and leave quickly." When she mentioned her sister her voice changed, heart breaking sadness evident in her tone.

"Maggie, I can't drag anyone else into this. I've already hurt too many people as it is. I'll just grab my things and leave. You don't have to endanger yourself any further and I'm sure your friend doesn't want to deal with my burden either."

"Ok first, you aren't leaving anywhere. As you know my coven disbanded. I have no family left. You are my friend and you've become a sister to me. Second, you and my friend have quite a bit in common. He's aware of the gist of what's going on and insisted that we come."

Well that made it a bit easier to accept. Maggie stood, offering her hand to help me stand.

Within twenty minutes we were packed and ready. It was a solemn moment as we loaded Ileana's body into the back seat and performed a sealing spell that would help preserve her on the long ride from Arizona to Washington state.

Finally they dumped each body of their fallen enemies into a large pile. The vampires were giving her the creeps, every so often a part of their corpses would wiggle or twitch reminding her that they were technically alive. Once they were all there, Maggie said a long string of words and cast a large mass of fire at the pile. They were immediately engulfed, purple smoke rising high in the air.

"Rot in Hell you filthy bloodsucking monsters."

-'''''-'-'''''-'''''''-

They drove for an entire day, arriving at the boundary of an indian reservation in the early morning hours.

"He said for us to park the truck and cross the boundary line on foot. I have no idea why, though I trust him completely. Let's grab our bags and Ileana."

Stepping out of the car she nearly staggered at the sheer potency of the magic radiating from the ward encasing the boundary..Several different magic signatures could be detected in the energy of the ward, more than she had ever seen.

They grabbed everything from the back and together they hoisted Ileana's body up enough to clumsily carry her to the boundary line.

A moment later there was a rustling in the woods on either side of the where they were about to cross and deep growls emitting from the darkness. Immediately her defensive ward formed a barrier around her and Maggie.

What had they walked into? Was this a trap?

Slowly a dark shape stalked out from the trees. It was a massive wolf the size of a horse with fur an inky black. It's eyes seemed to glow in the light of the moon that still shone in the darkness of the early morning.

_Jacob, Embry flank me. Jared and Paul stay close but remain hidden. We do not know these magic users. They could be dangerous. _

"We are not dangerous. At the moment I am more concerned that you are the threat." I spoke without thinking.

A loud snarl ripped through the darkness as the wolf crouched low, its gleaming white teeth bared.

_SHE CAN HEAR US! Defensive positions now!_

_Oh man not another mind reader. _That thought came from a sandy colored wolf as it ambled out of the woods.

"I'm no mind reader. I don't know what is happening here but this is the first time I've ever been able to hear a living being's thoughts."

_State your business here witchling. We do not appreciate trespassing on our territory._

"My apologies. We were invited." I looked to Maggie for help. She was staring stunned at what had unfolded. After a moment she shook herself out of her stupor.

"Charles invited us. We are being hunted by soul eaters and are seeking sanctuary."

_Paul go retrieve Charlie and bring him to confirm this. In the meantime magic user stay where you are. If you advance, we will attack. _

Luna's growl at the threat echoed through my mind. '_'If he continues to threaten you, summon me. I will not allow you to be disrespected by a mere pup who believes himself to be tough. _

"Duly noted." I said responding to them both at once.

Time seemed to pass slowly as they waited for Charles and the longer they stood the harder it was to hold Ileana. They went to ease her body to the ground but the sudden movement had the black wolf leaping into action. Her lunged forward threateningly, so suddenly that it caused fear to well up and out of instinct she blurted out her spirit guide's name.

"Luna!" She watched as a white light flashed and her stark white spirit guide appeared. This was the first time she had ever summoned her to the physical world.

Immediately Luna leapt into action jumping in between me and the large wolf that towered over her. However Luna was not threatened by the bigger wolf, in fact it was just the opposite. The black wolf jumped back, his eyes never leaving Luna.

_A spirit wolf. That is impossible. This must be some kind of trick of magic. _

"_I am no mere trick of magic you insolent pup_

_I am the witchling's guide through the spirit realm. Do not threaten my soul bond again or you will regret it, this I promise. Keep your distance, I _will _be watching." With a growl Luna turned and came to rub her head against my leg affectionately. "If you need me do not hesitate to call. In the meantime do not let them intimidate you, young one. You have much greater power, their size is merely a farce."_

Shooting one last glare at the black wolf, Luna disappeared. Seconds later a brown wolf slightly smaller than the black one burst through the trees, a man who appeared to be somewhere in his thirties clinging tightly to it's fur.

The wolf came to a stop next to the larger wolf allowing the man to slip from his back.

"No matter how many times I have to do that, it never gets any easier. Hello ladies, my apologies for the less than friendly welcoming committee." The black wolf turned to him and huffed.

"I know, I know. It's your jobs as the defenders of the reservation, yada yada. We both know it wouldn't kill you to be a little friendlier." She watched as the giant animals rolled their eyes like children.

"Charles! A heads up would have been great! I near about died when they walked out of the woods." My fiery redheaded friend mock glared.

Charles reached up to scratch the back of his neck bashfully. "Well you see, we aren't exactly supposed to spread the word that these guys exist. Especially over the phone."

His eyes dropped to Ileana's still form lying in between us. A solemn sadness crossed his face. "Maggie, I'm so sorry." Maggie's eyes began to fill with tears ad as she spoke her voice was rough with unshed tears.

"Me too. I miss her so much already." There was a long stretch of silence before a large rust colored wolf stepped forward whining.

_Please let me carry her back to the rez. It will be easier for you to walk. _

I looked at Maggie. "He wants to carry Ileana back to the reservation. Is that alright? I don't mind helping if you'd rather do it."

Charles gasped. "You are a mind reader?"

"Uh no. Not usually but for some reason I seem to be hearing their thoughts." Charlie muttered something to himself before Maggie diverted our attention with her answer.

"You may carry her. Please be careful with her." The wolf nodded his head in acknowledgement before stalking forward and bowing low enough for us to lay Ileana on his back.

"Well ladies I believe it is time for us to get back to the rez. I'm sure you'd like to rest

We have a long conversation ahead of us, best be rested for it."

They began their trek to the reservation.

-'''''-''''''-'''-

**STICK WITH ME GUYS! I'm sorry if this seems like it's dragging out a little. There's a lot of background that needs to be introduced now to tie things together later. The next two chapters will introduce the Cullens so buckle up for some more supernatural magic goodness! **

**By the way my birthday was Thursday. Can I get a little birthday love with some reviews? Thanks for reading y'all. **

**CP**


End file.
